


No Confidence Man

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: (sort of) One Sided Attraction, Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Nervousness, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, do you believe in cooties, sweetheart," she smirked.</p><p>He hesitated, eyes darting back and forth before he swallowed thickly. "I-I don't know," he murmured.</p><p>"Wanna see if you're allergic?"</p><p>*because Travis needs love too*</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Confidence Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah if you're reading this and also read my Supernatural fics and want to yell "WHAT THE FUCK?!" at me, I can't blame you but the one shots keep coming and now I have another fic in the works and ya know. . .but I'm working on getting into Supernatural again; between Aggie and my fic Meow, I'm warming right back up.

She comes and goes as she pleases, on his news reports and to his studio.

She's pretty, prettier than any of the girls in Diamond City, and it doesn't surprise him because, according to pre-war magazines, women were a lot more appealing back then.

Not that, _that_ matters to him!

B-Because she's a friend, and she probably doesn't even look at him like that but he can't help himself when she comes by to fix something no one else can get to.

Travis thanks the Brotherhood uniform for making lonely nights a lot easier to deal with.

Its dark, its tight and wh-when she bends over -- he has to try really hard not to let it wander into his mind in public.

She's too nice to him, says she only comes to Diamond City to trade and visit her favorite DJ.

Does she _want_ him to combust?

It wasn't a big secret that he had nearly zero self confidence and was more shy than they even knew, and she wasn't helping. Brushing against him, hugging him out of nowhere -- and don't get him started on the time she kissed his cheek.

She's making it even worse today.

"C-Can you --"

"Fuck, man, how do you sit in here all day," she grumbled and tugged down on the zipper that went down her front. "Hot as balls up in here."

Travis sputtered and immediately ducked his head against his microphone, which shook in his clammy hands. He peered at her from the corner of his eye, watching her fan the folds of the suit back and forth over her chest; was she even wearing anything beneath that? No, just a bra, of course just a bra -- he was gonna die. She wiped the sweat from her brow, plucking up the wrench she had been fiddling with; fixing a wrench with a smaller wrench, he could laugh but he's too busy trying to stop from having a panic attack.

" _Traviiiiis_ ," she whined, eyes still locked on the wrench in her hand. "How bout you pass me that Nuka Cola you got just sittin there all lonely and stuff?"

"B-But its mine," he's holding it tight in his hands now. "I already uh. . .I already took a sip."

She flashed him that grin, one that made childish butterflies erupt in his stomach. And then she'll push her hair back, come so close to leering at him, and for the love of God he wants to be confident, wants to tell her how he feels but. . .she has that Paladin, the one that gives him a synth-cold look, which brings about questions because he knows she --

"Travis," she croons and he leans as far back in his chair as he can go as she leans over him. "You don't believe in _cooties_ now, do you," she looks really concerned as she fiddles with the loose fabric on his collar.

And then he starts to sputter and his eyes are trying so hard to look anywhere but at her because she still has that suit unzipped and he already has how many freckles are on her face by now and those eyes will just make him say something stupid and -- and --

There's warm breath on his face, a chuckle in his ear, her warmth bathing down his front, the smell of ancient perfume on her skin. He has to struggle to keep his eyes open, to _not_ make weird noises but he's sure the exaggerated sniffs and the drops of spit that have to be hitting her chin would cover anything. He's never -- he doesn't want her to do stuff like this, because he knows he's nothing like that man in power armor, isn't the confident protector someone like she goes for -- that she _deserves_ \-- he's not handsome, he's not something she would ever go for.

He's not the man any girl would go for.

His entire bodies hitches and Travis squeaks as she presses a warm kiss to his cheek, her long fingers working the Cola from his hand. She pulls back and winks at him, taking a thick swallow as she spins around and sways back over to his bed, plunks down on the edge and crossed one leg over the other.

His eyes are surely about to pop out of his head, his cheeks as red as his jacket, but she winks again and leans back, her chest swelling up into the air; she licks the mouth of the bottle.

"So, do you believe in cooties, sweetheart," she smirked.

He hesitated, eyes darting back and forth before he swallowed thickly. "I-I don't know," he murmured.

"Wanna see if your allergic," she snickered.

He fell.

He squeaked again and fell forward, gripping the arm rest of his chair as she jumped to her feet and slammed the Nuka onto the floor.

"Oh shit, Travis," she cringed, but she looked so close to laughing as she crouched down beside him and gripped his shoulders. "I was about to say you looked like you were about to fall out but I didn't --"

A giggle bubbles up between his lips shamelessly.

She blinked slowly as Travis slouched back onto the floor, bracing his back against his desk and chortles, his thin shoulders shaking as he did so. Her lips hesitated and she crawled forward, chuckling as she sat beside him, her heat a little stifling now but not unwelcomed.

"I don't believe in cooties," he murmured after a moment.

And she smiled, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "I do," she sighed, eyes roaming up to the ceiling. "They're nasty little things, but they're not germs, they have to be those stupid little fluttery feelings you get when you see someone you like."

Travis hiccuped. "Then I uh. . .I uh certainly have them."

She tensed for a moment, knocking her boots together as she stretched her legs out. "Yeah, I think I do to," she paused for a long time, clearing her throat as she pushed herself up; was she blushing. "Danse is probably getting impatient," she hummed, holding out a hand for him. "I'll finish the dish when we get back from Salem, alright?"

Travis nodded softly, hunched over and rubbing his palms on his jeans. "O-Okay," he hesitated as she opened the door. "B-Be careful!"

She paused at the door, eyes wide over her shoulder and then she smiled, winked. "I got Danse with me, I'll be the safest girl in the Wasteland."

His heart dropped and he clenched the fabric of his shirt over his stomach, feeling that flutter along with a queasiness.

Yeah. . .he was nothing like Danse. He never would be.


End file.
